Star Wars: The Holy Grail Wars (FateZero Crossover)
by GuardianSoulBlade
Summary: Summary: Fate/Zero the Clone Wars rage on, The Brotherhood of Cognizance discovered the existence of mysterious Heroic Spirits and the Holy Grail Wars, hoping to end the Clone Wars, they enlist individuals to fight for the Holy Grail for a wish to end the war, how will Anakin Skywalker fair with the most powerful Servant Saber?


_**Summary: Fate/Zero crossover.**_ _As the Clone Wars rage on, The Brotherhood of Cognizance discovered the existence of mysterious Heroic Spirits and the Holy Grail Wars, hoping to end the Clone Wars, they enlist individuals to fight for the Holy Grail for a wish to end the war, how will Anakin Skywalker fair with the most powerful Servant Saber?_

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Grail's Masters**

Anakin Skywalker stood in Padmé Amidala's senatorial apartment. He recognized the man who approached him. It was Maxiron Agolerga, the Naboo Holy man who had performed their secret wedding ceremony.

"Knight Skywalker, Senator Padmé Amidala, I have something serious to ask of the both of you."

"Something serious?" Padmé repeated, ushering him to a seat, noting the old man seemed on edge, like he was going to tell them that was going to change everything, the war, the galaxy itself.

"The Brotherhood of Cognizance has discovered there are other dimensions, other universes, entire societies vastly different from our own. We discovered their historical records, and even artifacts pertaining to these heroes. In these other dimensions there exists very powerful magic, and there are special people who can use it to summon Heroic Spirits."

"Heroic Spirits?" Anakin was confused by what he meant.

"Spirits of historical figures of this realm who did great or terrible things, they changed the history of their world and were remembered for it," Maxiron explained.

"They are divided into different classes of warrior. There's Saber, Archer, Lancer, Caster, Assassin, Rider, Berserker."

"Each spirit will fight to the death to obtain the Holy Grail, and the winner will have their wish granted. Will you fight in this war and use your wish to save the Republic?"

"And what of the Separatists?" Anakin asked, "You'd give them some of these Heroic Spirits?"

"Yes, but we have full faith in you and your wife, we know that at least one of you will achieve victory."

"There will be seven of you in total, Master Kenobi, Master Yoda, Count Dooku, Darth Sidious, and Asaj Ventress."

"My Master, you want me to fight my Master? For this Holy Grail?"

"The Spirits fight against each other, not necessarily the Masters themselves," Maxiron Agolerga explained.

"We will supply you with relics to anchor the Heroic Spirit to you. You both merely need to learn magic to firmly anchor the spirit in this world and supply it with enough Mana to maintain physical form. We will teach you both these things, so don't worry," Maxiron reassured them.

"It will take a year of intense training in magic, for all of you, but within two years, the Clone Wars will end."

"We must have a private discussion about this," Anakin told the holy man.

Maxiron nodded.

"Anakin," Padmé looked at him, a concerned expression on her face, "I'm worried about this "Holy Grail War", as much as I am against the war right now, I want it to end as much as you do, but I don't feel comfortable about fighting against you."

"You won't fight against me, Padmé, that's the Servants' job."

"But if the Masters and Servants are connected, then it would make sense for Masters to attack other Masters, there's no rule that says killing Masters is off limits. We could turn on each other, if I feel my wish is more important than yours. We'll all fight each other, because we prize our wishes above everything else."

"We'd never turn on each other, Padmé, I promise you!" Anakin vowed. "If we have to have our Servants fight each other, then we'll ally until that day comes, if we team up with the other Jedi and take out the Separatists' Servants, we can settle this Holy Grail wish granting business honorably and let the Servants fight it out."

Padmé paced the floor restlessly, this wasn't an easy decision for her, being pitted against her husband like this, but if the Holy Grail could grant wishes, she'd wish to end the Clone Wars, it seemed like an impossible wish, but granting something like that seemed trivial if the stories were true concerning the Grail. Still fighting people she considered to be her friends and her lover worried her.

"Anakin, you're very competitive and you hate losing, promise me you won't change because of this." She touched his cheek softly, gently stroking his face.

"I will never change, not ever Padmé!" he gripped her shoulder, "We'll win this war together, and whether it's my wish or yours, we'll save the Republic!"

They embraced each other, sharing a passionate kiss; Anakin took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"So we're in?" he asked.

"All in Anakin, we're going to win this war, and end the Clone Wars for good."

They walked back out, hand in hand, the holy man gazed at them.

Anakin Skywalker stared at Maxiron Agolerga, "This Holy Grail War, this secret war, if we participate, we can end the Clone Wars for good?"

"Yes, the Holy Grail can grant any wish, according to legends from the other world, and who better to win the Holy Grail War than the most powerful Jedi Knight?"

"We'll do it," Anakin agreed.

Then the Brotherhood of Cognizance. You'll learn various magic techniques and spells. There will be special spells and magical weapons only you can use. You both will have special abilities, different from your Jedi powers, Knight Skywalker. It's going to be a very long and very difficult training process. Are you ready to begin?"

A wide grin spread across Anakin and Padmé's faces.

"When can we start?" they asked in unison.

 _One Year Later…_

Master Yoda stood within the chambers of the Jedi Council room. He had spent the year learning the art of magic from another dimension, hoping to end the Clone Wars with the help of his Servant, Archer. He repeated the summoning spell, just as he had learned it, although he was not used to speaking in this manner.

"For the elements, silver and iron. The foundation, stone and the Archduke of Pacts. And for the ancestor, My Great Master N'Kata Del Gormo. Raise a wall against the wind and close the gate in four directions. Come forth from the crown and follow the forked road leading to the kingdom."

Yoda stretched out his hand as a bright light filled the room. "Seventh Heaven clad in the great words of power, come forth from the Circle of Binding, Guardian of Scales!"

Master Yoda saw a handsome man with blonde hair, dressed in armor appear before him.

"Behold him Yoda," the member of the Brotherhood told him. "We have won the battle!"

Before him stood the warrior, known as Archer.

Within the chambers of the Supreme Chancellor's office, Darth Sidious gazed down at the magic circle, preparing to summon Berserker.

"Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill!" Sidious chanted, he was beyond thrilled to be participating in this secret war, with the Holy Grail, he would grant his wish for immortality, his other wishes were already about to come true, he'd finally beat Darth Plagueis at his own game.

"But let thine eyes be clouded with the fog of turmoil and chaos. Thou, who art trapped in a cage of madness and I thy summoner who holds they chains!"

Darth Sidious laughed with glee as he saw the shadowy warrior appear before him. He would gain his immortality. And then no one would stop him.

Obi-Wan Kenobi too stood in the Jedi Temple, completing the summoning ritual. His servant was known as Rider.

"Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill! Heed my words; my will creates your body! And your sword creates my destiny! If you heed the Grail's call, and obey my will and reason, then answer my summoning!"

Before the Negotiator, appeared a man, with red hair and wearing a fine cape about his shoulders. Obi-Wan recognized a king when he saw one, and he knew the man standing before him was an extraordinary one.

Anakin Skywalker stood inside the Jedi Temple, the Room of a Thousand Fountains was empty, he used his blood to create the magic circle, just as Maxiron Agolerga instructed him. He placed a large shield on the floor, next to the summoning circle. He began chanting.

"Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill! Repeat five times, but when each is filled, break them," he said to himself. He'd spent an entire year learning otherworldly magic to be able to summon these mysterious and fascinating Heroic Spirits, he hoped they would help him end the Clone Wars. He wondered what his Servant would be like; Agolerga had told him that he would be summoning the most powerful Servant, called Saber.

"Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill! I hear by swear that I shall be all the good in the world, that I shall defeat all evil in the world!"

Anakin Skywalker blocked the bright light blinding is eyes and waited for the smoke to clear.

A beautiful woman appeared within the magical array. She had blond hair and blue eyes, she wore armor made of metal and carried a sword that was hidden from his eyes, but he could see the outline of a hilt.

She was unlike anyone he'd ever seen before, and yet, he could tell that she was someone who was worthy to be called a king. The King of Knights was her title according to the Brotherhood of Cognizance, and she was considered to be one of the greatest kings in existence of that other dimension. How appropriate to be the Servant of the greatest Knight the Jedi Order had ever known.

Anakin couldn't help but feel proud of himself at that moment. He would be sure to treat Saber well, as he knew all too well what it was like to be a slave, and being a Servant was about the same thing to him. He wanted to be friends with her at least. He could do that much for her if she was going to fight for him for the Holy Grail.

"I ask you," Saber spoke to him for the first time, "Are you worthy to be my Master?"


End file.
